souladventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Swords and Souls
Swords and Souls is the most iconic game created by SoulGame Studios to date. A sequel, Swords and Souls: Neverseen, is set to be released in September 2018, although exact dates are unknown thus far. Introduction Your mission to become the greatest fighter in SoulTown. Guided by an animate scarecrow called Sir Scarow, you test your skills in the Arena... only to have a humiliating defeat by a mole. Disappointed, Sir Scarow takes you to train your swordsmanship in a rather decrepit looking room, then back to the Arena to show the mole who's boss. After defeating the mole, you then face your next obstacle: defeating the King Moskito. Sir Scarow has a solution for that, however, and takes you back to the Training Room to practice your defense (and also to get some new armor from the shop). After a few sessions, Sir Scarow deems you ready, and you defeat the Moskito handily. From then on, you are free to make your own path. Locations There are six locations in Swords and Souls: the Arena, the Training Room, the Shop, your Home, the Museum and a Character Viewer (out in the forest, for some odd reason). More details on each of the pages (coming soon) Arena This is ultimately the location required to beat the game. Progress is tracked by how many rounds in the Arena you have completed. There are thirty rounds in total, followed up by a Survival mode and a Final Boss. You complete the game after defeating the final boss. Training Room The Training Room is usually the place you spend the most time in. It contains five different training options: Strength, Defense, Accuracy, Dodge and Critical. These are different minigames that will upgrade your respective stats and make you a stronger fighter. Enough time in the Training Room between fights can lead to you one-shotting all the enemies in the next few rounds. The Shop The Shop is, well, a shop to upgrade your gear and get special attacks and spells to use in the Arena. You have four types of gear that can be upgraded: Armor, Melee, Ranged and Shield. Upgrading makes you look a lot cooler and gives you a considerable boost in stats. Armor increases your max health. Melee increases the damage of your basic attack. Ranged increases the damage of your ranged weapon. Shield increases how much damage you can block (the max is 85%). There are also four kinds of spells and three potions that can be used during battle. You can only carry four of each at a time, and they are one-time use only. The spells and potions are as followed: * Spell - Fire: deals huge amount of damage to the enemy * Spell - Poison: deals small damage and poisons the enemy * Spell - Lightning: deals medium damage and stuns the enemy for 3 seconds * Spell - Ragnarok: deals tremendous amounts of damage. This spell can only be unlocked by playing Spellstone on Kongregate, and can only be received by feeding the Mushroom clovers. * Potion - Health: Heals all of your health. * Potion - Energy: Makes your spells regenerate. * Potion - Strength: Makes you hit harder for a short period of time. Cost increases depending on how rich you are, but normally you gain enough Shop Coupons that you never have to pay the fee anyway. Museum You also gain your own personal museum, with four different exhibits. You will get revenue every minute based on how much you have in the museum (which is based on how much you have completed the game), although the amount you get must be upgraded 5% at a time. The book in front of the museum keeper will tell you how much progress you have in each exhibit and how much revenue you are gaining. The revenue must be collected at the museum, so make sure to check back regularly! It will still collect when you're offline, adding a small idle aspect into the game as well. The main room of the museum also has a Champroom potted in the corner. This Champroom eats Clovers, which drop on random chance during arena fights and training. Feeding clovers to the Mushroom will give you an array of different rewards, including (but not limited to): * 2 more clovers * Souleons * EXP * 1 clover * Spells (Ragnarok, lightening, poison, fireball) * Shop coupons * Nothing (it's cap explodes, then regenerates) * One of the four paintings (only if they haven't already been collected) * Increases on random stats The first exhibit room holds Statues of every King in the arena you have defeated. Mousing over the statues will enlarge them if you want a closer look. There are 31 statues in total. The next one is Medals. There is an assortment of achievements that go into this category. Training Medals are awarded for your combo streaks and current mission number in training for each training option. Mousing over the training options in the Training Room will also show your current medals below it. Arena Medals are awarded based on your progress in the Arena, as well as making use of your full arsenal. Miscellaneous Medals are awarded in all different aspects of the game, mostly poking fun or including references to different things. Many of these are difficult to complete, as some of them rely solely on luck or can only be achieved late in the game. The third room is a collection of all the gear you've bought from the Shop. This room is fairly easy to complete, as buying better armor is a must in any baddie-fighting game. The last room records every type of enemy you have defeated in the Arena, and how many times. Simply completing the game will finish up this room for you. Category:Game Category:RPG Category:Kongregate